This disclosure relates to reactor vessels that produce molten byproducts.
Carbonaceous fuel gasifiers are used to react oxygen, steam and carbonaceous material to produce a gaseous reaction product of synthesis gas (predominantly carbon monoxide and hydrogen). The reaction also produces a slag byproduct from inert constituents in the carbonaceous fuel. The slag is typically discharged from the reactor with the gaseous reaction products.